Metal Gear Solid: A Strange Fate
by ShamedRaccoon
Summary: As Naked Snake fell from the spillway waterfall, he was engulfed by light and woke up in a strange land, full of talking ponies! Snake must figure out where he is, how he got there, and how he can get back to continue his mission. (This is my first fan-fiction guys, be easy on the criticism but feel free to give me ideas.)
1. Chapter 1: The Jump

Naked Snake, now almost living up to the title, was half naked, no weapons other than a fork and a empty Single Action Army, covered head to toe with wounds from his recent torture session with Colonel Volgin and Ocelot, ran down the spill way heading towards the only source of light other than the reddish glow the walls gave off. He ran until he was met with a waterfall, his only means of escape is...

"A waterfall?" He cocked his head to the side as he looked at the high drop into the waking waters below, only to turn back to Ocelot and his small team of soldiers guns aimed, with dogs being held back, snarling and barking at him. He was like a snake, cornered with the choice of fighting to the death, or doing something highly drastic. Ocelot halted his soldiers pulling off the bullet connected to his necklace with his dog tags jingling as he does so.

"I've been waiting for this!" said the young foolish soldier loading the bullet into his gun "This is where it ends!" he did his, what Snake found to be a waste of time and odd hand motion at him. He began to lift his gun ,pulling back the hammer and aiming it at Snake's head. Ocelot locked his cold blue eyes, with Snake's bluish green eye. Snake had to do something, and fast if he didn't want America to descend into war and fail his mission. With one way out, he jumped.

"SNAKE!" Ocelot screamed as he charged toward the now falling CIA operative, now spread eagle falling down toward the water below, flipping as he fell. Ocelot skidded to a stop at the edge of the spillway, not wanting to meet the fate Snake made for himself, watching him fall with his revolver aimed at him, questioning himself on whether he should fire and potentially waste the bullet or let him float down the river so they could meet again and have a fair old western style battle that he dreamed of.

As Snake nearly reached the bottom of the adrenaline rushing drop, he started to feel a cold pain surge through his body as the world around him turned into a bright light, forcing him to shut his only eye remaining, letting the cold pain dissipate as the blinding light surrounded him, even causing Ocelot to lurch back and cover his eyes with his forearm. When Ocelot lowered his forearm he scanned the river checking to see if Snake managed to survive or not, all he knew was he either died, escaped during the, what Ocelot assumed was a stun grenade going off that Snake managed to steal off of one of the guards or found it laying around when he escaped, if he did. If Snake managed to escape Colonel was going to be very displeased when he catches wind of the news. All Ocelot could do is look down continuing his search for the man that put him in some place of respect, wondering where he had disappeared to.


	2. Chapter 2: Where the Hell am I?

Snake awoke from his unconscious state, broken tree branches underneath him re-opening sealed up wounds along with making new ones deeply embedding into his back. Snake looked around at his surroundings, which seemed to be a wooded environment surrounding him, but it didn't smell of the typical rotting leaves, animals, and a overall wet smell. This odd version of the woods smelt of a fresh clean scent, with a vague hint of something sweet smell lingering in the air, like cupcakes or some sort of sweet treat from his somewhat vague memories of his childhood that has long since passed on other than his belief in Santa Claus.

"Where the hell am I?" Snake spoke to himself, letting his confusion shroud his thinking capabilities. "Great, I have no clue where I am, I somehow ended up on land, with no equipment, just great." He grumbled to himself unintelligibly to most ears for another 5 minutes before checking his radio frequencies only to meet with static after checking Major Zero, SIGINT, Para-Medic, and EVA. "Damn!" He pounded his fists into the clean forest floor in rage. He had otherwise failed his mission, he had no idea where he was, which certainly wasn't the Russian jungle, had no contact to his only support team, didn't rescue Sokolov, destroy the Shagohod, or kill Colonel Volgin and The Boss, he failed, he was well aware of the consequences that would befall him and his support team along with America, of his disappearance.

He decided to follow the scent of the sweetness, hoping it would give him some idea of where he is so he could make headway toward the Grozny Grad facility and finish his mission. As he reached the forest's edge he looked at the town, colored with vibrant colors of pink, blue, yellow, red ,green, purple, and god knows what else. He crouched and layed down into the grass and began his slow approach, staining the grass with blood with each movement he makes, to see what the civilians were like so he could see if they were hostile or not. He finally saw some movement and lowered himself enough to cover himself from the eyes of anyone that maybe watching him. He made his way to his left to see more of the town, while maintaining his stealth. As he looked at the town he saw no people, just horses, nothing but horses walking around going in and out of houses, walking in pairs or just standing around.

"Horses? Did the nuclear blast really clear out this place, if its still Russia? Must've let them out while they were getting out." Snake said looking around hearing disembodied voices coming from within the town starting to get confused. "Or I'm just wrong and this could be a strange town with a bunch of livestock running amuck with people too." He stood up and pulled out his fork and made his way into the town cautiously darting his eye around for anybody that could be a threat. As he walked into town , leaving a blood trail behind him, all the horses bean to notice him, either backing up or having a blatant stare of fear in their eyes. He could hear disembodied voices coming from amongst the horses, Snake pondered to himself if he was going crazy or that the horses were actually talking. His eyelid started to feel heavy from his ignored blood loss, losing feeling in his legs and arms. Whoever saw him now would either consider him a threat and have the authorities on him, or run away in fear of his wounded, limping figure. As he passed by a building that resembled a woman's beauty parlor , he collapsed to his knees, his vision blurring and growing dark. The last image that he sees before he slips into unconsciousness he saw a horse run out of the parlor with a white pelt and a curled purple mane, toward him possibly going to trample him. He had no knowledge after that and finally let his body give out and succumb into his unconscious state.


	3. Chapter 3: Awakening

Snake awoke with a start, locked in a small dark room, enough to move forward a step and turn around. As he awoke, his CIA trained ears picked up talking coming from outside the closet. It was 4 soft female voices 1 sounded like a child, no older than 7 or so. He tried to shout out only for garbled nonsense to come out. As his eyes adjusted to the dark room he was able to see his body, his wounds covered with now blood-stained fabric and his hands tied behind his back with some sort of thin rope or tape.

As he stood up to pull his hands past his legs, planning to use the material to choke one of his captors and turn him or her into a hostage. As soon as he got it past the first leg, he heard a rip noise and his hands were no longer bound together. He looked down at the material that held him to recognize it as...

"Ribbon? Who ties someone up with ribbon?" Snake thought to himself, due to his incapability of speaking due to the material covering his mouth. He reached off and quickly tugged it off, revealing it to be a thick piece of fabric, attached to his face, no less his beard, with typical scotch tape. He began to question the capabilities of his possibly female captors now, pondering to himself who would tie up a dangerous looking man with such flimsy, easily rippable materials? The question bothered him for awhile until one idea pondered through his mind, how will he escape? He pulled out his fork, now the prongs on the end were bent around, rendering it useless for combat or simple eating. He pulled out the Single Action Army, surprisingly still in tact from his, what he supposed, long drop. He checked around on his body, knowing well he had no bullets, but in hopeless vain he continued to check, reaching around at his missing upper straps of his suit, unaware of their dissapperance. He checked the pockets of his belt to no avail, giving up the idea.

He devised a plan to escape, after thinking for a good 20 minutes. He would wait for someone to walk infront of the closet, then he would pounce out, disguising the broken fork as a knife and pull the gun on his captors making sure that the firearms they could possibly possess don't get fired off toward his direction. He waited for another 20 minutes until he heard footsteps coming toward the closet door. This was his only chance of freedom, his one shot to escape, his only option to save America herself.

He lunged out of the closet grabbing the person walking past the closet, putting him or her into a grab, pushing the fork near the person's throat, while aiming the gun at the other captors.

"Freeze!" He shouted in his growling voice looking dead on at his captors pressing themselves against the wall across from him.

It took him a moment to realize exactly who, or in this case what his captors were. They were 3 horses pressed against the wall, one yellow with a pink mane and wings, one with a white pelt and purple curled hair, and one that was a light purple, with a dark purple mane with a stripe of pinkish purple running down onto her eyebrows. He looked down at his captor, it was a small foal, white pelt with a very light purple and pink curly mane, whimpering and crying in the headlock.

The feeling of a jackass started to fill him coming slowly but surely. He let the crying and sniffling foal run back to the others, as it hid underneath one of them, terrified to death of him. He couldn't help but smile at this image, only for it to be cut short by some sort of heavy object hurled from behind him at mach speed, rendering him stunned only for something to be shattered over his head. Snake collapsed after this blow, thudding to the ground heavily, his ears picking up the fading voices of his captors.

"What should we do with him? He's too dangerous to keep here!" a captor with a british sounding accent said with fear. Another voice followed saying these words, but snake only picked up a few words from this.

"Lets...Pinkie...care...armed...basement" A captor said, Snake picking up very little of what she was actually saying. After that Snake slipped back into another unconscious state.


End file.
